bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/My Review (Classic) - Red Dead series
AUTHOR'S NOTES: 'Again, I just wanna do a review for another game series by Rockstar. ''Red Dead Revolver '''GAME INFO: Publisher: Take-Two Interactive & Rockstar Games Developer: Rockstar San Diego Systems: PS2 & Xbox Rating: Mature "Time to sattle-up". To tell you the truth, this oringinally was a video game being made by Capcom, the same guys behind the Resident Evil ''franchise. It wasn't even a secret that the game was suppose to feature supernatural events. However, Capcom couldn't make the game and they dropped the project. In 2002, Rockstar purchased the project and expanded the project, turning it into a spaghetti western just so they could add more blood and over-the-top characters. In 2004, before the release of ''Grand Theft Auto ''for the Game Boy Advance and ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, they released this game. I haven't played the game then, I just played it recently. I'm not really a western kind of guy, but this game was pretty good. But how good would I say? You'll see....or read. STORY: ''' There are about six people you play as in this game, but the protagonist is Red Harlow. At the beginning of the game when Red is just a teenager, his father returns after mining with his partner Griff up in Bear Mountain and finding some gold. But shortly after returning home and expressing their new wealth, some bandits assault the home and kill Red's mom and pa. Red manages to escape from the bandits after shooting one of their arms off. Several years later, he's a bounty hunter going across the west and killing some of the worse scum for money. But while in the town of Brimstone, he hears about the news about Bear Mountain and soon gets a lead on the people responsible for his parents' murder. That's basically when he goes on his quest to bring these people down. And he'll need the help of different people to do so. The story basically will last you about 20-25 hours. There are some references to some westerns in the story, but I wouldn't know which as I don't really watch westerns. That's really all I can say about the story right now. '''GAMEPLAY: This game is basically a linear kind of game. There's no free roam in it like the GTA ''series. Whenever you have to go shopping, you can go around the town of Brimstone and into shops where you can buy goods like guns, ammo and medicine. Then you can go to the location where your next mission is suppose to be. Seeing as this is the wild west, you have to make sure you're armed for trouble. There are different types of weapons, ranging from revolvers, rifles, shotguns and throwable weapons. It's best to try out each different weapon to see which one you prefer. Sometimes on your journey, you will come across characters who want to duel against you. These duels are suppose to be the challenging part of the game. You have to make sure you hit them in the right place to kill them. If unsuccessful, you could possibly die or have your health very low. That's really all to say about the gameplay. There's only a few missions where you ride horses....or bulls. Apart from that, you're always on foot. '''PROS & CONS:' + 'The story is pretty good. It is another revenge story by Rockstar, but it is pretty good and is set during the 1880s. '+ 'The soundtrack is also good. There's some composed music that you will like listening to while doing a mission. '+ 'Dueling is a good challenge to the game. You'll have to rely on your weapon and the guy's weak spot. '- 'There's no free roam in the game. It's just a linear game set in the wild west. '- 'I'm not really into talking about graphics and visuals, but the graphics for this game arn't very good-looking. Alot of games out in 2004 had better graphics than this game. '''POINTS: '''3.7/5 ''Red Dead Redemption '''GAME INFO: Publisher: Take-Two Interactive & Rockstar Games Developer: Rockstar San Diego & Rockstar North Systems: PS3 & Xbox 360 Rating: Mature "The old west is dying". ' After the release of ''Red Dead Revolver, Rockstar decided to work on a sequel to the game. Of course, they didn't begin production till they were finished with their other works like Manhunt 2 ''and ''Bully: Scholarship Edition. It was delayed probably a few times, but it did turn out to be a success. Red Dead Redemption ''came out in May of 2010 and stunned alot of people. The open world was just so vast and the story was amazing as well. Many people believed that they did an excellent job on this compared to ''Grand Theft Auto IV. In fact, people compared it to GTA IV. I don't. I believe Rockstar did a WAY better job on this title than on GTA IV. Like I said on the review for Red Dead Revolver, I'm not a western fan. But this game just blew my mind. How good is this game? It's fantastic. '''STORY: The protagonist for this game is John Marston. He use to be a thug who ran in a gang with other thugs till they left him for dead. He took his wife and son away from that life and decides to live a peaceful life as a rancher in the great plains. However, he soon realizes that he can't escape his past life that easily as federal agents kidnap his family and forces John to kill or capture his old friends. So basically, John is forced on a journey across the American West and has to rely on different people, ranging from marshals and ranchers to crocks and crazy people. The story has very good drama for a video game and the characters are very compelling. You will basically love and feel sorry for John throughout the entire game. The story will last you probably 25-30 hours and that is a good amount of hours to spent with John if you're just playing for the story. GAMEPLAY: This game is a open world game, just like the Grand Theft Auto ''series. There are three regions that you unlock throughout the story; New Austin, West Elizabeth and Mexico. You can't go in these areas early, so expect bridges to be incomplete. However, there are other things to do in this game till then. Transportation in this game is mainly horses. However, there are also trains and stage coaches that you can ride to get around. There are side-missions called "Strangers". They basically want you to do favors for them throughout your journey in the west. You don't have to complete them right away as some of the favors require you to get access into the next regions. Some of these favors will earn you some rewards and some can even make life in the west alittle harder, like inflation of prices for safehouses or alcohol. There are different jobs that you can do if not busy with the story. These jobs include bounty hunting, night watch and breaking wild horses. Each will earn you money whether you do one thing or another, like killing the wanted criminal or capturing them and turning them in to the local authorities. If those aren't enough, there are also games that you can play which can earn you green. Games like poker, five-finger fillet and liar's dice. All fun and addicting. And that ain't enough, then there's causing chaos in the different towns and going hunting as Rockstar put wildlife in the game. You got nice, gentle animals that will run away from you like deer, rabbits and birds to aggressive animals like wolves, bears, mountain lions and rattlesnakes that will try to kill you when they spot you. Finally, the most important aspects of the game: fame and honor. You do good deeds like saving someone from being hanged and story missions and your fame and honor increases. But if you decide to be a sociopath and cause terror across the west, then your fame and honor decreases. Returning to this game from ''Revolver ''are duels. It's basically the same as before. Shoot the enemy at his weak spot. However if you're slow, you will be shot dead by your challenger. Also Dead-Eye returns. It is also the same as before. You use it in case if there are alot of enemies that out-number you. '''PROS & CONS:' +''' The story is one of the best for video-gaming. It's very dramatic and there are charcters you will love, feel sorry for and even flat-out hate. '+ '''The soundtrack is very good. It just fits at the right moments and there are some tunes, whether composed or songs like ''Compass ''by Jamie Lidell, that you will like as well. '+ 'Dueling is still a great challenge to the game. Only difference is this time, it's very deadly. '+ '''The open world is amazing. You will explore areas like great plains, deserts and mountain tops. The wild life is a great addition just to make the world seem much more alive than any other video game. - There are a few bugs that will pop up once in a while. There's no avoiding them, but they aren't very problematic to where they alter gameplay. '''POINTS: 4.7/5 ''Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare'' GAME INFO: Publisher: Take-Two Interactive & Rockstar Games Developer: Rockstar San Diego & Rockstar North Systems: PS3 & Xbox 360 Rating: Mature "Welcome to the rotten west". The horror genre these days is saturated with zombies, as in the undead kind (trust me, there are different kinds). We got movies such as ones made by George A. Romero. We got books like World War Z ''by Max Brooks and ''The Chronicles Of Nick: Infinity ''by Sherrilyn Kenyon. We got video games like ''Resident Evil ''and ''Deadrising. Hell, we even got a television show revolving around a zombie apocalypse, AMC's The Walking Dead, based off the best-selling comic book by Robert Kirkman. Now when I first saw the trailer for Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare ''back in 2010, I was confused. Lately that time, Rockstar was focused around bring players a realistic feeling and a deep story experience. But when I first tried out this game even before trying out the main game, I was amazed by the threat of danger that I faced and the creepy environments and so forth. Rockstar truly did a good job making a survival horror game for the first time (''Manhunt ''was psychological horror). However, there was a few things that I wished they could have done better, but it was still an experience that I really loved. '''STORY:' You play again as John Marston in this DLC. The story happens sometime after Marston returns home from his mission for the federal bureau. One stormy night, he returns home from an errand and finds out that Uncle hasn't returned yet. The family however decides to turn in for the night. During the middle of the night, Uncle returns as a zombie and infects John's wife and son. So he ventures into Blackwater to find a cure but unfortunately, finds the town in ruins. After hearing rumors about how the plague started from different townfolks, that's when he decides to sattle-up again for another journey across the west and, of course Mexico, to find a cure to save his family. The story will last you maybe around 5-10 hours the most. It can get scary during certain moments, but it is good nonetheless. GAMEPLAY: ''' The gameplay is almost the same as before, but there are a few changes. First is the fact that zombies have taken over the entire landscape. When you're traveling by horse or on foot, it's always best to watch yourself as humans aren't the only zombies out in the wilderness. There are zombie animals as well. So all the aggressive animals that attacked you in the main game are still going to attack you, but they're walking corpses now. If you come across a zombie during your journey, always shoot them in the head. It's always your best shot to put them down. Throughout your journey, you will come across towns that have a zombie-infestation problem. In order to save your progress at the town, you have to clear out the town of the infestation. There's a bar with dots above it. For every 5 zombies you kill, the bar fills and a dot lights-up. Once all the dots are filled, you have to kill the remaining zombies before the town can be considered clear. Then there are times when you have to clear a graveyard. You have to burn the coffins, then kill all the zombies in the graveyard till the boss comes out. Then you kill him and others that are still standing till the yard is cleared. When it comes to ammo, you have to search the bodies of the zombies that aren't alive anymore. Either that, or go to some ammo chests in the towns and get ammo from them. Apart from those changes, everything seems to be about the same apart from the zombie apocalypse in the game. '''PROS & CONS: '+ '''An excellent horror story revolving around zombies. Good scary moments throughout the game. '+ 'Creepy environments. '+ 'Creepy but good soundtrack. '- 'As this is a survival horror game, there should be low ammo. However, ammo seems to be moderately high and you have a large number of weapons at your disposable. If anything, Rockstar should have changed the weapon inventory for this DLC. '''POINTS: '''4.4/5 ''Red Dead Redemption: The Man From Blackwater I'm only going to keep this review short in a way. ''The Man From Blackwater ''is basically just a retelling of the first act in the game. It's only about an half-hour long and really, I don't think this is canon with the game. For people who hasn't played the game and watched this, I guess it could be a good way to promote the game to them. But for those who are real picky about the story, it's probably not worth watching. I guess my only concern about this movie is why Rockstar didn't make it a prequel movie showing John's past life and how the feds kidnapped his family and sent him on his quest to capture or kill his old friends. '''POINTS: '''3/5 Category:Blog posts